Jordan's adventures on Sesame Street
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: The famous Sesame Street but with Jordan joining in on the fun. (longest series ever)


**Episode 1**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Sesame Street it is owned by Noggin in the early years and Pbs Kids now a days. I only own Jordan.**

* * *

 **(Cue: Sesame Street intro) {1960's edition}**

 **Sunny Day**

 **Sweepin' the clouds away**

 **On my way to where the air is sweet**

 **Can you tell me how to get,**

 **How to get to Sesame Street**

 **Come and play**

 **Everything's A-OK**

 **Friendly neighbors there**

 **That's where we meet**

 **Can you tell me how to get**

 **How to get to Sesame Street**

 **How to get to Sesame Street...**

 **How to get to Sesame Street**

 **How to get to Sesame Street...**

* * *

"Sally you've never seen a street like Sesame Street. Everything happens here you're gonna love it." Gordon said.

"That's right." Jordan said.

"They're playing, you can play games. Say hi Bob." Gordon said.

"Hi." Bob said.

"Say hello to Sally she just moved into the neighborhood." Gordon said.

"Hi Sally" Bob said.

"Hi." Sally said.

"That's Bob." Gordon said.

"Nice to meet you." Bob said.

"Good evenings to you." Mr. Hooper said.

"And that's Mr. Hooper." Gordon said.

"Oh Mr. Hooper, here's the dime for your paper." Bob said.

"Thank you." Mr. Hooper said.

"Come here Hooper. Come here. Say hello to Sally." Gordon said.

"Hello Sally." Mr. Hooper said.

"Sally's new she just moved into the neighborhood." Gordon said.

"Welcome new Sally." Mr. Hooper said.

"That's Mr. Hooper he runs the store. Come on I want you to meet Susan. Susan!" Gordon said.

"Yeah?" Susan said.

"Susan's my wife you'll love her." Gordon said to Sally.

"Susan come here." Gordon said.

Susan comes to the window.

"Hi Honey." Susan said.

"Say hello to Sally." Gordon said.

"Hi Sally." Susan said to Sally.

"What you doing home from school so early?" Susan asked Gordon.

"Um had a teacher's meeting. Was called off. So I just brought Sally around. She's new to the neighborhood." Gordon said.

"Oh you just moved in huh?" Susan asked Sally.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"Well will you come back and see me later and have some milk and cookies with me?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"Okay i'll see you later." Susan said.

"I'm going to show her around i'll be back soon." Gordon said.

"Okay honey bye bye." Susan said.

"Okay. Hello. This is Sally" Gordon said.

"Hi Sally." a boy said.

"This is Ariana." Gordon said.

"Hi Sally." Ariana said.

"And that's Ronald." Gordon said.

A sound is heard off screen.

"Hold hold the ball game. Hold on a second. What is it? That's Big Bird." Gordon said.

"Oh these silly doors always getting in my way." Big Bird said.

"Wow he's big." Sally said.

"Sure he is. Hello Big Bird." Gordon said.

"Oh hi Gordon." Big Bird said.

"How are you? You know what I want you to do. I want you to meet Sally." Gordon said.

"Sure oh hi Sally. Sally? Where's Sally?" Big Bird said looking around.

"Big Bird look down" Gordon said.

Big Bird looked to the right of Gordon.

"I don't see her." Big Bird said.

"You don't see her." Gordon said and picked Sally up.

"Big Bird look up." Gordon said.

"Oh my heaven she's eight feet tall." Big Bird said and hid his head.

"No she's not she's only four feet tall I'm holding her up Big Bird." Gordon said.

"You are?" Big Bird asked.

"Yeah. Come on Big Bird it's just a nice little girl I want you to meet here." Gordon said.

"Oh thank heavens she's not really eight feet tall." Big Bird said.

"No." Gordon said.

"That's good i'm a v-v-very n-nervous bird. Boy i nearly laid an egg right here on Sesame Street." Big Bird said.

"Look at Big Bird Sally." Gordon said.

"If he did lay an egg it would be very large." Sally said.

"Yeah it would." Gordon said.

We hear singing.

"Hey you hear that singing? Come here. That's Ernie. Ernie lives down in the basement and he lives there with his friend Bert. You know what whenever you hear Ernie singing you can bet he's taking a bath." Gordon said.

Sally laughs.

* * *

 **(Cue: Ernie and Bert segment:Ernie in the bathtub)**

 **(Cue: Poor Solomon Grundy cartoon)**

 **(Cue: You can clean almost anything film)**

 **(Cue: Everybody Wash song)**

 **(Cue: Dot Bridge #1)**

 **(Cue: Three song)**

* * *

Gordon, Sally, and Jordan come in through a door.

"Hi pretty lady." Gordon said.

"Hi." Susan said.

"See my little pretty lady here." Gordon said.

"Hello." Susan said.

"Hi." Sally said.

"Your name was Sally right?" Susan asked.

"Right." Sally said.

"She's been having a great time on Sesame Street. Met Big Bird right?" Gordon said.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"Mr. Hooper?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"And Bob?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"And all kinds of people." Gordon said.

"Did you come for your cookies and milk I promised you?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"Well why don't you have a seat over at the table." Susan said.

"And I haven't seen you all day." Gordon said.

"How are you?" Susan asked.

"How have you been?" Gordon asked.

Gordon and Jordan sit at the table.

"Sally it's time for cookies and some milk." Gordon said.

"You like milk?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah." Sally answered

"You do? Drink it all the time?" Gordon asked.

"I love it" Sally said.

"You love it. Really?" Gordon asked.

"Well that's good then." Susan said.

"Then you can't go wrong." Gordon said.

"When i was a little girl i used to love coffee but now i hate it." Sally said.

"Well that was just one short experience. Drink the milk it's good for you. Makes good strong bones." Gordon said.

"That's right." Jordan said.

Sally drinks the milk.

* * *

 **(Cue: how milk is made film with song Hey Cow)**

 **(Cue: Dot Bridge #1)**

* * *

Gordon, Sally, and Jordan come out the front door.

"Come on Sally. Oh you hear that noise?" Gordon said.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"Look that's Oscar. Oscar lives in here." Gordon said and knocked on the trash can lid.

"Oh don't bang on my can." Oscar said.

"Look you met everyone else on sesame street you're going to meet Oscar no matter what he says." Gordon said.

"Oscar come on out." Gordon said.

Oscar comes out.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"Come on out say hello to Sally." Gordon said.

"Ugh. Go away close my can would you. You are letting all the fresh air and sunlight in. Boy I hate that." Oscar said and went back into his can.

"Look Sally, Oscar's a grouch. He's a grumpy guy. He lives there in the trash can." Gordon said.

"In a trash can?" Sally asked.

"He lives in a trash can it's not an ordinary trash can. It's a big three and a half room trash can. But he lives there and he is you know a grouchy guy. Sometimes. Sometimes he's not. So i think maybe if i talk to him again i can get him to come on out and say hello. Want to try it again?" Gordon asked.

Gordon banged on the lid of the trash can again. "Oscar." Gordon said and opened the lid and Oscar came out.

"Yeah?" Oscar said.

"Oscar. Now look be a nice guy this is a nice little girl, she's new to the neihborhood. Say hello to her this is Sally." Gordon said.

"Well. Oh is that her?" Oscar asked.

"That's her." Gordon said.

"Hello kid." Oscar said.

"Hi." Sally said.

"I like you." Oscar said.

"I like you too." Sally said.

"Yeah i really do. You know why?" Oscar asked.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Because in the 30 seconds or so that i've known you you've never banged on the lid of my trash can, you've never asked me to come out to meet anybody, or even told anybody where i live or bug me in general which is more than i can say about some people i know." Oscar said and went back into his trash can.

Gordon pointed to the trash can. "That's Oscar." Gordon said.

* * *

 **(Cue: Clay animation: Sam the snake - and other things that begin with S)**

* * *

"...Tell me how to get how to get to Sesame Street. Terrific you did it." Gordon said and him and Sally high five.

"Say hello to Jennie." Gordon said.

"Hi Jennie." Sally said.

"Jennie this is Sally." Gordon said.

"Hi Sally." Jennie said.

"Sally just moved into Sesame Street. She will be here with us for a while." Gordon said.

"No kidding." Jennie said.

"Hey i've got an idea, Jennie why don't you show Sally some of that over, through, and around stuff you do with the knitting needles. Okay?" Gordon said.

"Okay." Jennie said.

"I'm going to run down the street for a little bit, i'll be back." Gordon said and left.

Sally sat down and Jennie taught her to knit.

* * *

 **(Cue: Kids play follow the leader film)**

 **(Cue: Dot Bridge) {Version #2 where last dot is late and travels through the others)**

 **(Cue: Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes teaches about through cartoon)**

 **(Cue: Dot Bride) {Version #3 where last dot is early}**

 **(Cue: Anything Muppets with Consider Yourself song)**

 **(Cue: Dot Bridge) {Version #4 where third dot wants to be red)**

* * *

"Ernie how do you like your glass of milk?" Mr. Hooper asked.

"That is a delicious glass of milk. My compliments to the cow." Ernie said.

"I will. I will pass it on." Mr. Hooper said.

Ernie drinks his milk.

"Good good." Mr. Hooper said.

A bell is heard off screen.

"Hi Susan." Ronald said.

"Hi everybody." Susan said.

"Hi Susan." Ronald said.

"Hi Ernie." Susan said.

"Hi Susan." Ronald said.

"Hey Susie." Ernie said.

"Hi honey. How are you? Mr. Hooper." Susan said.

"Yes ma'am?" Mr. Hooper asked.

"I need two quartz of milk." Susan said.

"Coming up." Mr hooper said.

"When i finish want to come by my house and have some cookies?" Susan asked.

"Sure." Ronald said.

"One, two." Mr. Hooper said counting the quartz of milk.

* * *

 **(Cue: two song)**

* * *

"On the way home ronald let's play a game. Let's figure out how many two's of things we can find." Susan said.

"Two feet. My two feet. What about your two feet?" Susan said.

"Yeah. Let's go. Two girls." Ronald said.

"Yeah two pretty ladies." Susan said.

"Let's sit down and rest for a minute. What else? What else do you see two of?" Susan asked.

"Two eyes, two hands, two ears." Ronald said.

"Two ears. What about two parrots." Susan said.

"Where?" Ronald asked.

"Do you see them?" Susan asked.

"No such thing as parrots. Oh." Ronald said.

* * *

 **(Cue: Clips of pairs of animals at the zoo** )

 **(Cue: Jazz #2 cartoon)**

* * *

Ernie is crying.

"That was such a beautiful beautiful film. That... You know the number 2 is my very favorite number of all numbers in the entire numbering thing I just love number 2 most of all." Ernie said.

"Ernie. Ernie." Bert said.

"You know Bert that there is two of us. You and me. Did you ever think of that? You and me that makes two. Oh oh oh I love the number 2" Ernie said.

"Ernie Ernie Ernie, it's just a little movie about the number 2." Bert said.

"Yes wasn't it beautiful oh Bert." Ernie said.

"Ernie that's all it was but the world must go on. Ernie calm down." Bert said.

"I'm sorry." Ernie said.

"Calm down. Okay." Bert said.

"I'll try to control myself." Ernie said.

"Okay. Try to control yourself." Bert said.

"I'll try." Ernie said.

"Puck up kid. Okay now you ready for the next thing?" Bert said.

"Yes. What's next?" Ernie asked.

"The letter E." Bert said.

"The letter E. Oh Bert did you know that's my favorite letter in the entire alphabet? Did you know that Ernie starts with E?" Ernie said.

* * *

 **(Cue: E Imagination cartoon)**

* * *

"Hey that's a nice picture you did Gordon." Bob said.

"You like that?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah." Bob said.

"It's a still life." Gordon said.

"Yeah it's very nice. Let's hang it up right about uh... here. How does it...?" Bob said.

"Uh... No no." Gordon said.

"No?" Bob said.

"Up." Gordon said,

"Up." Bob said.

"Up up up up. Gotta be up. no over" Gordon said.

"Over?" Bob asked.

"Towards you." Gordon said.

"Towards me?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Gordon said.

"How's that to your artist eyes?" Bob asked.

"That looks like it needs to come down." Gordon said.

"Down." Bob said.

Susan and Ronald came in. "Hi." Susan said.

"Right right there." Gordon said.

"That's too low could you bring it up a little bit?" Susan asked.

"Yeah up up up." Gordon said.

"Oh a little over." Susan said.

"a little bit over." Gordon said.

"A little bit back this way." Susan said.

"Yeah that's right." Gordon said.

"Yeah that's good." Susan said.

"You got a nail Gordon?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Gordon said.

"I'm going to hold my finger right in this spot" Bob said.

"While you've got your finger in that spot why don't you put the nail in?" Gordon asked.

"Oh well i could do that." Bob said.

"and when you have your other hand free bring it back here." Gordon said.

"Oh yeah i understand." Bob said.

"Yeah because you are a shop teacher you know how to do this. That's terrific. You know it's better you do it then Buddy and Jim." Gordon said.

"Buddy and Jim?" Bob asked.

"Yeah buddy and jim. Hey you know buddy and jim volunteered to help me do this." Gordon said.

"oh you're kidding." Bob said

"they were going to help me. Can you imagine what it would be like if buddy and jim tried to hang up that picture?" Gordon asked.

"I can't imagine." Bob said.

"I can" Susan said.

* * *

 **(Cue: Buddy and Jim hang a picture)**

 **(Cue: Dot Bridge) {Version #5 where all the dots turn red}**

* * *

"Find something under here. Hmm nothing under that... yes there is something under this ear. There's a quarter." Bob said.

"The little girl has a quarter." Gordon said.

"She has a quarter right in her ear." Bob said.

"Wow how about that." Kermit said.

"How about that." Bob said.

"That was good. Did you know that was back there?" Gordon asked.

Sally nods.

"You did? How did you... Well where else do you have them?" Gordon asked.

"You got some more?" Bob asked.

"Look in the other ear." Gordon said.

"Yep here's another one." Bob said.

"That's fifty cents." Gordon said.

"Fifty cents." Bob said.

"That's two quarters. The other one went behind the other ear" Gordon said.

"Hey do you want to see my dollar bill trick?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"I want to see your dollar bill trick." Gordon said.

"Me too." Jordan said.

"Hey you got a dollar bill kermit?" Bob asked.

"A no i don't have a single one on me." Kermit said.

"You don't?" Bob asked.

"No." Kermit said.

"Hmm. Uh Gordon you got a dollar?" Bob asked.

"Hmm I think so. Yeah. A brand new one dollar bill." Gordon said.

"Rectangular dollar bill" Bob said.

"Four sides." Gordon said.

"Four sides." Bob said.

"Four corners." Gordon said.

"Four corners. We fold it over once." Bob said.

"Yes." Gordon said.

"We fold it over once again." Bob said.

"What are you going to do?" Kermit asked.

"I'm going to ask to blow a little magical breath." Bob said and Kermit breathed on the dollar bill.

"Beautiful. Now we fold it over once more. And once again. Now you really have to blow magic on it." Bob said.

Sally breathed on the dollar bill.

"Good that should do it. Now watch what's it going to be." Bob said and unfolded it into a W.

"Hey speaking of W's Kermit would you mind doing your great wonderful W explaination?" Gordon asked.

"Oh yeah." Bob said.

"The one we all know and love. Could you do that?" Gordon said.

"You want me to explain about the W?" Kermit asked.

"Explain about the W." Gordon said.

"Okay i'll go out and get ready. It'll take me about a minute to get ready." Kermit said.

"All right take your time." Bob said.

"Take your time." Gordon said.

"I'll see you all later." Kermit said and left.

"Well while we're waiting for him. I've got an idea. Let's watch this." Gordon said and pointed at the camera.

* * *

 **(Cue: Wanda the Witch cartoon)**

 **(Cue: Kermit's Lectures: Letter W)**

 **(Cue: Wanda the Witch cartoon)**

 **(Cue: Carol Burnett Wow, Wanda the Witch is weird)**

 **(Cue: Kermit's Lextures: Letter W part two)**

 **(Cue: Dot Bridge (raspberry))**

 **(Cue: One of these things W and 2 version)**

 **(Cue: W is for Worm)**

* * *

"Sally Sally let's get Susan over here quick it's almost time to go." Gordon said and they called Susan over.

"This is the end of Sally big day. First day on Sesame Street." Gordon said.

"Did you have fun Sally?" Susan asked.

"Sure." Sally said.

"You like Sesame Street?" Susan asked.

"Well look at who she met. She met Bert." Gordon said.

"Yeah she met me." Bert said.

"And she met Ernie." Gordon said.

"Oh yeah." Ernie said.

"And she met Big Bird." Gordon said.

"Kermit the Frog." Sally said.

"Kermit the Frog." Gordon said.

"And Mr. Hooper." Bert said.

"Mr. Hooper. You met Mr. Hooper." Gordon said.

"Bob." Sally said.

"Bob. Oscar in the trash can." Gordon said.

"Bob." Sally said.

"Yeah Bob you met Bob. And you saw the movie about the cow." Gordon said.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"And what do cows give?" Gordon asked.

"Milk." Sally said.

"Terrific. Good. And the number 2 you learned about the number 2." Gordon said.

Ernie starts crying.

"What's up with him?" Gordon said.

"See you should never mention 2 he just flips out." Bert said.

"Oh he does. Well why don't i give him this." Susan said and gave Ernie the 2 she had.

"You learned about Wanda the Witch and the letter W. And you learned all about the letter E." Gordon said.

Ernie cries again.

"I don't have a letter E." Susan said.

"Well while he's going off about the letter E i think we have to go off too. This is Sesame Street we've had a great time you come back and join us anytime you want to. We're going to be here. Right? Sally's going to be here. Everybody's going to be here. Come back and join us. See you later." Gordon said.

"Bye you all." Jordan said and waved to the camera and he and Gordon go back to talking.

* * *

"Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters W, S, and E and by the numbers 2 and 3." Mr. Hooper said.

"Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." Mr. Hooper said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this episode. Once this series is over there is going to be about 4835 episodes but with some that i can't find or ones that were banned maybe being skipped and in the middle of some of the episodes being released i'm also doing the sesame street movies during the time they were released. So stayed tuned to every episode and the movies. I'll see you next time on Sesame Street.**


End file.
